Echarpe Rouge
by Prominensa
Summary: [#NHCN17'18] Hai! Aku syal merah—yang dirajut penuh cinta oleh tuanku. Namanya Hinata—yang sedang jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki bodoh dan tidak peka bernama Naruto. "Aku akan mendukungmu, Hinata ...," ucap syal merah dengan seulas senyum di wajah.


**`Echarpe Rouge**

 **A NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **By Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Kategori: AU**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: [#NHCN17'18] Hai! Aku syal merah—yang dirajut penuh cinta oleh tuanku. Namanya Hinata—yang sedang jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki bodoh dan tidak peka bernama Naruto.**

 **"Aku akan mendukungmu, Hinata ...," ucap syal merah dengan seulas senyum di wajah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda melempar sembarangan sebuah kotak kecil di atas ranjangnya. Ada bunyi "buk" ketika kotak itu terpantul dengan kasur. Kotak itu hanya terbuat dari karton yang cukup tebal—ada motif garis merah di atas warna dasar putih. Si kotak yang sempat berguling dan terpantul beberapa kali itu pun, akhirnya berdiri kaku di sudut ranjang kayu.

"Aduh! Siapa yang berani melempar kotak ini sembarangan?"

Suara itu ... milik si syal merah yang berada di dalam kotak kecil; yang mengaduh kesakitan karena merasa dirinya diperlakukan dengan kasar.

"Ck ... siapa sih orang itu?" Syal merah mengintip dari lubang kecil yang yang muncul bersamaan saat si kotak terpantul tadi. " Rambutnya kuning seperti nanas. Jelek!" umpatnya.

Pemuda yang dimaksud sedang duduk di kursi dan kepalanya diletakkan di atas meja. Ia memejamkan mata beberapa kali—sepertinya ia sedang mengantuk. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, pemuda itu jelas terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Ada lendir cair dan bening keluar dari sebelah lubah hidungnya. Refleks ...terpasang menghirup kencang-kencang hingga timbul suara "slurp" yang cukup merusak gendang telinga.

"Ah, aku lapar ...," ucapnya. Kemudian ia berdiri; mengelus perut dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. "Sepertinya ada ramen _cup_ di kulkas." Perlahan ia berjalan menuju arah pintu. Saking laparnya ia segera membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

"Ramen ...," teriaknya.

Syal merah mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak suka. Dari lubang kotak ia mengamati pintu di mana pemuda itu keluar dari sana.

"Ah, dasar norak! Siapa sih nama pemuda itu?" kata syal merah sambil celingukan mencari sesuatu. "Euhm ... Uzu ... Uzumaki ... Naruto ..." Syal merah menemukan sebuah kertas yang menampilkan sebuah tulisan tangan dari seseorang. Kertas itu diletakkan tidak jauh dari dirinya berada.

Dalam kesunyian kamar, syal merah mulai mengingat sesuatu. Hari di mana ia dibuat atau dilahirkan. Saat itu musim dingin—kedua tangan lembut nun hangat itu merajut dirinya dengan telaten. Cinta dan kasih sayang yang disalurkan melalui benang dan jari lentiknya terasa hangat melebihi dewi matahari.

Syal merah diciptakan sebagai perantara cinta seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata dengan pemuda biasa Uzumaki Naruto. Ia hanyalah sebuah kado natal, tetapi karena kekuatan cinta yang begitu kuat dari si gadis—syal merah seolah mendapati dirinya terkena sebuah mantra magis.

"Hyuuga Hinata ... euhm ... aku ingat matanya saat menatapku waktu itu. Mata levendernya berbinar-binar seolah ada jutaan ... euhm milyaran bintang di sana." Syal merah mulai meracau sendiri. Ia terkagum-kagum akan mata Hinata yang membiaskan rasa cinta. "Ah, menurutku pemuda ingusan itu sungguh tidak pantas dengan Hinata," ucap syal merah frustrasi.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Bunyi bersin sempat ia dengar beberapa kali sebelum pintu tertutup kembali. Uzumaki Naruto duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengelus sebentar perutnya yang sudah kenyang.

Ia melirik ke arah kotak di mana syal merah sedang mengintipnya dibalik lubang. Ada perasaan kesal di hati si syal merah kala Naruto menatap intens kotak penginapannya itu.

"Hey, tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu!" ucap syal merah sambil cemberut.

Terasa ada sesuatu yang membuat syal merah terkejut dan deg-degan. Kotak penginapannya seperti melayang-layang di udara.

"Ini apa ya?" Naruto mengangkat kotak itu sambil menggoyangkannya sebentar.

"Aduduh ..." Syal merah mulai kesakitan dan sedikit kesal. "Hey, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Syal merah sungguh sangat kesal diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto.

Naruto meletakkan kotak tersebut dan mulai membukanya. Kedua pupilnya membulat ketika melihat isi dari kotak. "Ini syal?" Naruto berkata sambil memiringkan kepala.

Ada perasaan senang di hati Naruto. Ia seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah permen di saat malam natal tiba. Syal merah sedikit terperangah melihat kelakuan Naruto. Apalagi saat Naruto melengkungkan sebuah kurva di wajahnya.

"Dia ... lumayan tampan juga," ucap syal merah sambil mendengus pelan.

Naruto kemudian melilitkan syal merah itu tepat di leher. Matanya kembali berbinar saat dirinya melihat pantulan syal merah di kaca jendela kamar.

"Ah, aku lupa siapa yang memberi ini padaku?" Naruto seolah teringat sesuatu. Ia segera melepaskan lilitan itu dan celingukan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk siapa yang memberi syal merah itu padanya. "Syalnya lembut sekali ... aku suka ... warnanya juga," ucap Naruto sambil mengacak isi kotak siapa tahu tertinggal di sana.

"Hey, Bodoh! Liat di bawah kakimu itu. Kau menginjak kertasnya, Bodoh!" Syal merah mulai kesal. Ia terus mengumpat kata 'Bodoh' kepada Naruto. "Uh, kau ini ya. Kau cari nama pemberi syal ini kan? Namanya Hinata. Hi-Na-Ta ...," ucap syal merah penuh penekanan.

Naruto tidak mendengar apa pun. Hal itu semakin membuat syal merah menjadi marah dan frustrasi. Rasanya ia ingin memukul wajah Naruto, jika ia diciptakan dengan dua tangan tentunya.

"Ah, sudahlah aku menyerah saja. Mungkin memang tidak ada nama pengirimnya." Naruto mengakhiri kegiatannya dan memilih berbaring di atas ranjang tidurnya. " Lagipula aku sudah janjian dengan Sakura malam ini." Sekilas ia melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding," Sepertinya aku harus bersiap dari sekarang." Naruto turun dari ranjang. Meninggalkan lagi si syal merah keluar kamar.

"Si Bodoh itu mau kemana ya? Apa mungkin ia akan berkencan dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu?" syal merah bergumam lirih.

Dalam khayalannya ia kembali teringat jika tepat malam natal ini Hinata akan menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto. Hinata juga menulis tempat pertemuan mereka di mana lokasinya tidak jauh dari rumah Naruto maupun Hinata.

"Aku lebih baik mengikutinya," pikir syal merah.

Dari luar jendela terlihat langit sudah berubah gelap. Cahaya lampu di setiap rumah mulai terlihat menyala. Syal merah bisa melihat ada hiasan warna-warni lampu dari jendela rumah sebelah Naruto. Itu warna-warni lampu yang terpasang menghiasi pohon cemara kecil.

Suasana di rumah sebelah tampak bahagia. Ada empat orang dalam satu keluarga kecil itu. Satu sama lain tertawa saking bahagianya. Anak-anak dengan riang menari dan bernyanyi penuh semangat. Sang ibu bertepuk tangan dan sang ayah bermain gitar. Sungguh bahagia keluarga itu.

Walaupun yang terlihat hanya siluet, tetapi bagi syal merah itu seperti siluet Naruto dan Hinata jika kelak mereka bersatu. Seketika rasa haru pun menyelimuti syal merah. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitiki hatinya.

"Benar ... aku harus mengikutinya. Meski ia bodoh, tapi Hinata menyukainya dengan tulus," ucap syal merah penuh semangat.

Syal merah bergerak perlahan hingga jatuh dari ranjang. Tepat saat pintu kamar dibuka syal merah menghentikan gerakannya dan memilih diam memandang Naruto.

Beruntung Naruto membawa sebuah ransel punggung kecil yang sengaja akan ia bawa untuk pergi hari ini. Dengan cepat syal merah merambat naik dan masuk ke dalam ransel.

"Sudah pukul 7 malam." Naruto melirik arlojinya sebentar hingga kemudian membuka pintu kamar dan berhambur keluar.

Tidak ada siapapun di rumah. Kedua orang tuanya pergi mengunjungi neneknya di Osaka. Naruto tidak ingin ikut dan berencana akan menyusul besok.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju lokasi janjiannya dengan Sakura. Naruto harus menaiki kereta cepat tanpa harus transit kereta. Akan tetapi, Naruto memilih berjalan kaki saja daripada naik kereta cepat yang menurutnya pasti akan desak-desakan oleh banyak orang.

"Sepi sekali jalanan ini."

Naruto berjalan sendirian. Sepenglihatannya hari ini hanya satu atau dua orang saja yang ada di jalanan. Entah karena suhu minus membuat orang enggan keluar atau memang ada keperluan lain yang membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu entah di mana.

"Oh, iya ... Sakura sudah sampai belum ya." Naruto berlari saat menyadari jika dirinya mungkin saja akan membuat Sakura marah karena lama menunggu.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sampai di lokasi. Lokasi tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura adalah sebuah air mancur yang ada di tengah pusat kota. Ada hiasan pohon cemara besar di dekat sana. Beberapa hiasan lampu dengan berbagai bentuk terlihat menarik bagi orang yang melewatinya.

Naruto memilih duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang yang dicat warna putih. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar sana. Bahkan bangku di dekat pohon cemara besar sudah ditempati pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang berbahagia.

"Ramai sekali ya ... huft ...," Naruto membuang karbon dioksida dengan kasar hingga mulutnya mencetak sebuah uap.

Syal merah mulai mengintip dari lubang resleting. Ia melihat sekeliling dan memandang satu persatu wajah yang melintas. Ransel tempat ia menginap masih setia di punggung pemiliknya. Namun, tidak lama ransel sudah beralih di samping Naruto.

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas langit. Seperti kapas, tetapi berbentuk lebih kecil dan dingin. Beberapa orang yang melintas buru-buru membuka payung yang mereka tenteng. Warna-warni payung kini ikut menghiasi malam natal yang dingin ini.

"Ah, salju ya? Aku lupa tidak bawa payung," ucap Naruto.

Ia menengadahkan tangan kanan ke arah langit. Salju itu jatuh dan meresap ke sarung tangan putih miliknya. Ada senyuman di wajah Naruto. Sesaat ia menjadi seperti bocah yang senang dengan kehadiran sang salju hari ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Naruto mulai merasa kedinginan. Uap di mulutnya masih keluar senada dengan karbon dioksida yang menguar.

Naruto menengok ke segala arah. Ia sedikit resah karena Sakura tidak kunjung terlihat. Begitu pun syal merah—ia sama celingukannya seperti Naruto. Namun, pandangan syal merah terfokus kepada seorang gadis beriris mata lavender yang terengah-engah dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

"It-itukan Hinata," syal merah berucap sambil menunjuk.

Hinata berhenti tepat di depan bangku tempat Naruto duduk di sana. Ia mencoba mengatur napas senormal mungkin. Sedangkan Naruto menatap aneh gadis berambut panjang nun hitam itu.

"Kau ..." Dari ujung atas sampai ujung bawah Naruto menatap Hinata seolah sedang curiga dengannya.

"Dia ... tidak akan datang ...," ucap Hinata setengah berteriak. Mata biru Naruto membulat dan Hinata menunduk setelah berucap. Akan tetapi, tidak lama ia kembali menatap Naruto dan melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. "Gadis itu—gadis berambut _pink_ itu ... Ia tidak akan datang."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sinis.

Syal merah sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran serta ucapan Hinata. Ia yakin saat ini jantung Hinata pasti ingin melompat keluar.

"Aku ... melihatnya ... gadis itu tengah menyatakan cintanya dengan seorang pemuda. Berambut hitam ... matanya juga hitam." Hinata menunduk kembali. Suaranya perlahan tidak terdengar jelas.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Eeeh ...?" Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia pun refleks menatap kembali Naruto yang sekarang gantian menunduk.

Sang salju mulai terjun lebih banyak dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Setiap orang yang melintasi mereka berdua berlari-lari kecil menghindarinya. Dan kini jalanan pun sudah seperti permadani putih yang sedap dipandang mata.

Syal merah diam di tempatnya. Ia menatap bingung Naruto yang menunduk itu. Sama seperti syal merah—Hinata pun juga menatap si kepala kuning yang kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu.

Tiba-tiba, di saat Hinata masih asyik memandangi wajahnya—Naruto pun mendongak. Ia menatap kedua mata Hinata dan tersenyum lebar hingga deretan giginya yang putih terlihat seluruhnya. " Hey, hey ... aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka berdua kan memang saling mencintai."

Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi Naruto juga perkataannya yang kelewat santai itu.

"Akulah yang menyuruh Sakura menyatakan cinta kepada Sasuke malam ini." Naruto menjeda ucapannya sebentar. "Aku ... bahagia jika ia dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Yah ... lagipula memang sebenarnya si Teme itu juga mencintai Sakura kok."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Sebenarnya aku ..."

Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Hey, aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menawari Sakura kemarin ... jika ia ditolak Sasuke, aku akan menunggunya di sini. Menghiburnya dan kalau perlu menghajar Sasuke."

Hinata terbengong. Ia sedikit bingung dengan Naruto—kenapa tidak ada rasa sedih di hatinya. Meskipun terlihat di matanya, jika ia sedang merasa sedikit patah hati.

"Hey, bodoh! Bibirmu memang berkata kalau kau baik-baik saja, tapi matamu itu ... ck ck ck," celetuk syal merah.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Salju yang mulai turun deras mengguyur rambut Hinata yang terurai. Naruto yang tadinya hanya diam saja, kini berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Namun, karena merasa sedikit takut—Hinata justru melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Eee ... kau kenapa- _dattebasa_?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya sambil memiringkan kepala.

" _Etto_ ..." Hinata mulai gugup (lagi) dan hatinya terasa dihinggapi milyaran kupu-kupu saat salah satu tangan besar Naruto membelai pucuk kepalanya.

Lavender itu menatap shappire. Detik demi detik mereka habiskan untuk saling mengenal melalui tatapan. Membuat Hinata ingat kenapa ia jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. Bocah polos dan bodoh dari kelas sebelah. Naruto yang selalu punya sifat lembut kepada siapapun tanpa berpikir macam-macam. Dan senyuman Naruto yang tidak pernah akan ia lupakan ketika mereka sering berpapasan; senyuman yang Hinata rindukan setiap ingin berangkat ke sekolah.

Begitu pun dengan Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tangannya itu melayang kemudian mendarat di pucuk kepala seorang gadis—gadis yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya; yang berlarian dan mengucapkan sesuatu tidak jelas. Naruto sungguh tidak tahu kenapa.

"Oh, iya saljunya membuat rambutmu basah. Kau pasti kedinginan. Kenapa kau tidak memakai topimu- _dattebasa_?"

Hinata menunduk, tetapi detik berikutnya ia memberanikan diri memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

" _Gomen_ ... aku menyukaimu, Naruto- _kun_ ," ucap Hinata cepat. Ia juga memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa takut juga gugupnya.

Dengan posisi begini, Hinata dapat mendengar deguban jantung Naruto. Mungkin sama kencangnya dengan jantungnya sendiri. Dan ia yakin Naruto tengah bingung saat ini.

Syal merah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pasangan ini menjadi sedikit terkejut. Pasti ini sesuatu yang sulit bagi Hinata yang dengan berani melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mendukungmu, Hinata ...," ucap syal merah dengan seulas senyum di wajah.

Pelan-pelan Hinata melepaskan pelukannya itu. Tampak jelas mata Naruto masih melebar efek terkejut. Kini ekspresinya pun terlihat tidak jelas antara bingung dan terkejut.

" _Gomen_ ...," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" Naruto bertanya tanpa melepas senyuman khas miliknya.

"Hi-Hinata," jawabnya sedikit terbata.

Hinata masih menatap Naruto dengan gaya malu-malu. Jantungnya masih berdegub kencang saat melihat Naruto yang sama menatap dirinya saat ini. Mungkin jika terlalu lama mereka saling menatap—Hinata akan mengalami sakit jantung karenanya.

Di bawah salju yang tengah turun menghujani keduanya—Naruto mencengkeram sedikit keras kedua bahu Hinata. Mungkin inilah yang akan membuat Hinata senang setelah momen ini. Momen terbodoh dari yang paling bodoh di dalam hiduonya. Hingga syal merah pun rasanya tidak ingin berhenti tertawa.

"Hinata ... maaf aku mencintai gadis lain." Naruto menunduk, tetapi detik berikutnya ia menatap Hinata kembali. "Dia adalah seseorang yang telah merajutkan syal merah untukku ..."

Hinata terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Ada semburat tipis di kedua pipi mulusnya. Ia merasa senang seolah diajak terbang oleh seseorang untuk melihat betapa indahnya surga ciptaan Tuhan.

"Hey, kau ini memang bodoh ya!" celetuk syal merah sambil terkekeh geli.

Syal merah merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh tangan besar Naruto. Ia tidak begitu terkejut karena merasa akan tahu bagaimana akhir dari dirinya.

"Ah, iya ... ini syal merah yang kumaksud." Naruto menunjukkan syal merah kepada Hinata dengan ekspresi sedikit heran—kenapa ada syal merah di dalam ranselnya.

Tentu saja Hinata mengingat hasil karyanya sendiri. Lalu Hinata pun tersenyum—membuat hangat hati Naruto dan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Hinata terkekeh geli sambil menutup mulut dengan jari-jari lentik miliknya. "Kalau seandainya kau sudah bertemu pengirimnya ... ehmmm, apa yang akan kau laku ... kan?"

"Aku akan langsung menyatakan cinta padanya; memeluknya dan menjadikan ia kekasihku hari itu juga." Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia berbicara panjang lebar dengan penuh semangat.

"Tapi ... kenapa?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Kenapa? Karena rajutannya ini terasa tulus dari hati. Aku yakin gadis itu pasti cantik, lemah lembut dan tentunya menyukaimu," kekeh Naruto.

Hinata dan syal merah pun saling berucap bersamaan. Berharap Naruto akan menepati janjinya ketika mereka berkata, " Apa kau janji?" Hinata menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Dengan penuh semangat (lagi), Naruto mengangguk dan menyambut kelingking Hinata. Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah bagaikan warna syal rajutannya—Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Ia berdoa, semoga Tuhan segera menyadarkan Naruto dan lekas menepati janjinya.

Sedangkan syal merah, kini menggantung di leher Naruto dengan keren. Walaupun ia terkekeh dengan kebodohan Naruto, tetapi di sisi lain ia juga terus mengumpati perihal kebodohan Naruto yang kelewatan itu.

"Semoga kalian bahagia, ya! Dariku si syal merah ajaib."

 **[The End]**

 **A/n:**

 **Aku tahu ini absurd :D**

 **Aku gak mau banyak note di sini. Intinya ini fic aku yang pertama dengan pair selain SasuSaku.**

 **Semoga kalian suka dan selamat membaca!**

 **_terima kasih**

 **Zuppa Soup**


End file.
